


inferno- Loki Laufeyson (Thor: Ragnarok)

by xnyxmcc



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Loki Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanfic, Goddess, LokiOdinson, Marvel - Freeform, Marypoppins, Ragnarok, Thor Odinson - Freeform, Yondu - Freeform, flame, gotg - Freeform, loki laufeyson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnyxmcc/pseuds/xnyxmcc
Summary: Sakaar A.K.A the trash planet, home to a goddess thought dead. When the Odinson boys show up how will they react to their very much alive friend, the daughter of Surtr, female flame, goddess of fire, Clara Ílios.





	inferno- Loki Laufeyson (Thor: Ragnarok)

**Author's Note:**

> Loki and Thor are the same age, at the beginning L and T are 12 and Clara is 10, when they are on sakaar Clara is 24 and the boys are 26.

"Loki, come look," a young voice called from the corridor, the mischievous god stepped out of library to see his brother and friend staring in awe at a flame formed in her hand. He approached slowly, mouth gaping in awe. He had some magic but he was yet to conjure a flame. The fire sparked and then burned out,

"That was magnificent," Thor clapped, his loud voice booming down the hallway,

"I suppose it is expected from the heir of Muspelhiem," Loki said carrying a small smile, Frigga appeared in the hallway, 

"It is time for Clara to go home," she said to the children who all pouted, "one of you shall assist her to the bifrost I am sure," she smirked when both boys rushed to help Clara up from the floor, bickering over who could take her, the bickering could be heard by everyone in the floor below. Most knew of the prince's fight for the goddess, some even had long term bets for the couple's. Many have money on Clara and Thor, but it was all fun and games.

 

"We can all ride together," Clara rolled her eyes and walked to the stables with the glaring brothers, 

"Ride with me, lady Clara," Thor said confidently holding out a hand for her to get onto his pure white horse, 

"I don't think she is fond of you," the god of mischief said gesturing to Thor's horse who was kicking and grunting, "Ride with me and Mayhem," he offered and she climbed on.

 

Light conversation floated through the air on the way to the bifrost, when they got there the young goddess kissed both of the boys cheeks,

"See you soon," she waved before going back to Muspelhiem, the boys fought all the way home.

 

+×+×+×+×+×+×+×

 

"The Valkyrie are so great!" Clara exclaimed to Thor while watching them practice, 

"I know, I wish I could be one," he responded, 

"It's a shame that I am 10 and you are 12 otherwise we could have tried out," 

They watched until the end of practice, and then play fought with wooden swords they had found in a room somewhere. It was fine until Loki slammed the door of the dining hall making Clara jump and accidentally burn Thor, both Loki and Clara ran to him.

 

Clara was apologising profusely while Loki tried to heal the burns on his brothers arm, some of the warriors came in to have a snack and one must of told Frigga because they all got dragged to the drawing room. She cleared up the rest of Thor's wound and scolded all of them, the boys got grounded and Clara went home.

 

Her father Surtr wasn't happy with the news that she had injured one of the Odinson boys and she wasn't allowed to go back to Asgard until she had controll of her powers.

 

-A year later-

 

The nine realms were solemn, the death of the youngest goddess had hurt everyone, Asgard the most abide Muspelhiem ofcourse. Odin called Thor and Loki to the throne room, silent tears cascading down his face as the young gods entered the room, he was the bearer of bad news.

 

"Thor, Loki something tragic has happened," he stated as Frigga rested her hands on their shoulders, "Clara Ílios, has passed away," Thor dropped the apple he was eating and Loki simply let a tear fall, "she was announced deceased this morning, I am sorry sons," 

Thor dropped to his knees head in his hands sobbing, his closest friend gone, just like that. Loki cried into his mother's shoulder, she was gone, his only friend gone.

 

"She was missing for sometime, we didn't want you to fret  so we refrained from telling you, I am sorry," Odin said once the boys had gotten their thoughts together, "As you can probably imagine Surtr is distraught and has declared war on the nine realms, we are at war,"

 

-a few years later-

 

"They were gonna eat you!" 

"No they weren't, Quill back me up!"

"Um, I dunno man," 

"Whatever Yondu, you are crazy," Clara, now age 24, rolled her eyes,

"So you don't want the Milano?" Yondu asked,

"Please Yondu, can I have the Milano?" Clara asked politely, 

"Sure kid, don't get killed though," 

"I won't!"

 

-a few weeks later-

 

Alarms blared, the ship shook refusing to obey commands, smoke blinded the windshield and ironically Spirit in the Sky blasted from the speakers, on line was uttered before the crash,

"Well fuck."

 

 


End file.
